Warm Winter
by The Forgotten Poet
Summary: A side story to Black Blood that author NarutoAngel allowed me to write.


If you've read 'Black Blood' by NarutoAngel, then you should know that I was given permission by the author to write this.

The idea came to me, I wrote it down, and asked for permission to post it online, where anyone could read it. She said yes and I decided to wait until the 11th chapter of her story came out, before I posted it here, on fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters, 'Black Blood', or anything pertaining to that story. I do own this story, as well as Sappho and Varen, but that's it.

* * *

Nora was face-down on the ground, arms pinned down by two shinigami, a third straddling her back, and a couple more standing nearby, laughing and jeering.

"Get off of me!" she screamed, struggling as violently as she could.

That only earned her a blow to the head, not hard enough to knock her out, and more jeering.

"Ah, shut up," the man on her back said, ripping her kosode "we know you Arrancar don't really care, little slut."

Tears came to Nora's eyes, as her shitagi was also ripped and multiple hands roamed over her exposed flesh.

She didn't know why this was happening: all she had been doing was observing the moon.

It was so different from the one in Hueco Mundo.

Of course, that could just be because the sky over the Seireitei wasn't a dark monotonous void.

It was more of a deep, velvety blue with countless diamond-like stars scattered across it.

Ichigo had told her to go out tonight, wander around, make friends, _anything_!

"_But don't hang around this dank, depressing place with me."_

_Before she could protest, the former Espada had reached through the bars of his cell and hugged her._

"_Go outside, Nora," he whispered, stroking her hair "I'll serve my punishment, but I won't have you serving it with me."_

And so, after a little arguing, Nora was out wandering the Seireitei.

Mostly all the shinigami ignored her, some sneered, and, surprisingly, a few smiled at her.

Eventually, she had wound up on a large rock in a forest clearing, staring at the clear night sky, before these men disturbed her peace.

A sob came from her lips, when the man on her back started tugging at her hakama "Stop..please.."

"_Sōten ni zase_."

Nora stilled as a cold breeze brushed over her bare back, taking her assailants with it.

Slowly, she sat up on her knees, holding her ruined clothes to her front.

The clearing was now covered in ice, the men now frozen to the ground about ten feet away from Nora.

"Daijouba ka?"

Teary brown eyes looked up into concerned teal ones.

His sword was in his hand, the other reaching for her face.

Nora flinched as calloused fingers gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"T-Tō-Tōshi-" she started to choke out, more tears coming to her eyes.

Tōshirō knelt down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders "Shh, calm down,"

Nora turned into his chest, releasing her hold on on her ruined clothing to wrap her arms around the young captain's waist.

After a moment or two, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the crying girl "It's alright, you're safe now."

"Hitsugaya-taichō!"

Two women appeared, zanpakutō drawn.

"It's clear." Tōshirō informed, standing up with Nora still attached to him.

The swords were sheathed, the young woman with shoulder-length, white hair coming towards the two: her longer, darker-haired companion inspecting the men.

Both Tōshirō and the Yonbantai member gently coaxed Nora from her hiding spot in the captain's chest so she could be looked over, as the other female let out a low whistle.

"I don't mean to pry or anything, Hitsugaya-taichō," she said, coming over to the captain "but did you really have to kill some of our own?"

Hard, cold teal eyes looked at the shinigami, before glancing at the other two females a little ways away from them "Ah."

"I see, then I'll be needing to know the details of your actions."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll report it to the Sōtaichō." she answered simply, and started to pull at her top.

"I'm perfectly capable of reporting those.._men's_ actions myself." the young captain stated, "and _what_ are you doing?"

Onyx-black eyes looked at him incredulously, as the kosode and shitagi were removed to reveal a bandage-covered torso "What? Nora-chan can't go around with a semi-ruined shihakushō now, can she?"

"Whatever," the ice captain sighed, closing his eyes "I'll still be reporting to the Sōtaichō."

"No, you won't."

"Who do you think you're-"

"Just tell me what happened," the lower-ranked shinigami said firmly "and take care of Nora-chan. No matter how tough she may act, no woman can live through an almost-rape unscathed."

Tōshirō looked surprised, as the woman walked to the other two, her companion having finished looking over Nora, and helping her put on her top.

"Varen, I'm gonna go see the Sōtaichō about this, ok?"

The white-haired woman nodded "Hitsugaya-taichō said what happened?"

"Iie, but it seems kinda obvious," she placed a hand on Nora's shoulder "daijoubu?"

Nora smiled slightly "Hai."

"You will be." and she shunpōed away.

"Alright, Nora-chan," Varen said, packing up her medical devices "take care of yourself and I'll go report with Sappho to the Sōtaichō."

"Arigatou, Varen-san." Nora said, unconsciously gripping her new top tightly.

The medic smiled before she, too, disappeared.

The young arrancar stood there for a few minutes, until a hand settled itself on her shoulder.

Startled, she turned to see Tōshirō, his sword sheathed, with a concerned look on his face "Are you really alright?"

Nora tried to brush his concern off "Yes, yes, I'm fine." even as she trembled with still-repressed fear.

"C'mon," the young captain said, taking a hold of her arm "you can stay with me tonight."

"That's really unnecessary, Tōshirō-kun."

"Do you really want to be alone or go back to Kurosaki's cell, after what just happened?" he asked incredulously.

"I said I'm fine!" Nora tried to walk off, only to have the ice captain grab her wrist, making her turn.

He held the thin limb in front of her eyes "Look, you're trembling."

And she was: her pale hand shook minutely in the soft moonlight, belying her fear.

"I'll be fi-"

"Do you want Kurosaki to find out about it?"

"No, but-"

"Then stay with me," teal eyes softened, as Tōshirō's other hand brushed a stray hair from Nora's face "I'll protect you."

For a moment or two, Nora contemplated his offer, chocolate-brown eyes staring into teal.

"Okay."

Tōshirō almost sighed in relief, but settled for an almost smile "Let's go, then, before anyone else shows up."

He made to let go of her, only to suddenly be pulled into an embrace "N-nani-?"

"Arigatou, Tōshirō-kun." Nora whispered into his neck, making him shiver.

His surprised expression turned into a gentle one, as his own arms encircled the girl, holding her tightly "Ah."


End file.
